Ink and/or toner cartridges are necessary for printed to print documents. Typically, ink cartridges are replaceable and disposable upon using all of the ink or toner contained therein. Consumers must purchase new ink/toner cartridges to continue printing. Thus, one cost of printing is directly affected by the cost of buying replacement ink/toner cartridges. In a separate cost model, some printers may allow printing based on a subscription service using ink cartridges that are restricted according to the terms of the subscription service. In this model, consumers may pay for the ability to print each page.